one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite vs. Thanos
Warning: The following fight will contain spoilers to Avengers: Infinity War and Sonic Forces. If you don't wish to spoil yourself, don't read further. Which Reality Warper can overcome the other? Who do you think will win? Infinite Thanos Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Thanos stood upon the new planet, the sun shining on him. As he looked upon his wound, and considered letting himself bleed out. He'd finished his conquest for the power of infinity, taking into his hands the means of manipulating power, space, reality, soul, time, and mind. With that in his possession, he achieved his goal of bringing balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. However, in doing so, he lost everything. After he achieved his goal, he warped away from battle, taking what would normally be a mortal wound. Now, he wasn't sure if there was a purpose. He succeeded his life goal, and he got rid of anything he held near and dear. What could he do, sit back and watch the universe blanace out? He shut his eyes solemnly, as he faced the sunshine. He clutched his gauntlet-covered hand, the red stone shining. Then, he opened, and saw Gamora standing before him. Thanos: Isn't it lovely? After he spoke, he turned towards the sunshine. He then turned towards Gamora, and tried to think of the proper words to come from her mouth. But... he I mcouldn't. Thanos: I can't... No matter what you say, you're not Gamora. At that declaration, Gamora faded away into redness, disappearing once Thanos disabled his reality manipulation for that moment. Then, he heard someone speak. ???: Remarkable. You can bend reality, and here you are throwing yourself a pity party. Broken from the peace of the moment, he turned towards the source, and saw a black jackal wearing a pure white mask which revealed only one eye. The creature also seemed to have a stone in his chest. This was Infinite. Thanos glared at the creature. Thanos: Just what are you? Infinite: I am the ultimate mercenary, a creature bearing power I figure only you'd know of... With that, Infitie crossed his arms, and a few copies of Infitie suddenly spawned around Thanos, who turned around, looking upon each of them. Thanos: So reality bends to you too? ...What brings you here? Infinite: I heard tell of some strange stones in this universe. Apparently creations that allow manipulation of even more aspects of the universe. And, I have to admit, I was intrigued. Thanos realized what he was talking about, and clenched his fist. Thanos: I alone hold the responsibility of wielding the Infinity Stones! I cannot allow you to hold any of them! Infinite: "Infinity Stones..." a fitting name for me. Well, you can't simply deny me these wonderful stones. So, unless you wish for a fight, you should hand those over... Thanos, realizing a fight was inevitable, used the power of his reality stone, and sealed up his wound. Then, he brought up his Infinity Gauntlet, ready to fight. Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Reality Warpers Category:Somebody495